


From the Sky

by Supersimpleharu



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, just a test run
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersimpleharu/pseuds/Supersimpleharu
Summary: You had the urge to just go outside, how odd you lazy bones you! The day was perfect... well almost perfect until everything changed as quickly as the sky did.(i suck at this.)note: i'm only putting up the first chapter for now to see how it will do and see if it is worth continuing or not.)





	From the Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Six Skeletons, One Maid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124200) by [RaccoonSinQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaccoonSinQueen/pseuds/RaccoonSinQueen). 



This is a story of how I flew through the sky.

Down from the morning sky and passing clouds.

How I found myself…..not alone anymore.

This is the story of how I found you.

 

_____________________________From The Sky_______________________________

 

Another lazy sunday morning and you were definitely being lazy. Stretched out on the large bay window of your house that you had covered in a comfortable padding and adorned with all your favorite plushies. You had been there for several hours lost in a good book until you started to get an itch to go outside. Which you had found rather odd. On these chilly crisp fall days you tended to stay indoors enjoying the changing leaves from the little nook.

………..

You couldn’t take it anymore. Jumping from the window and nearly tripping over to the door, you threw on your coat and overly large scarf. Adjusting the scarf over your face you bolted out the door, the chilling area nipping gently at your nose.

You took in the surroundings of your home. The wrap around porch you bounded off of, the still lush green grass that seemingly went on for miles, the big oak tree off to the side hanging from it a tire swing, the empty flower beds you never brought yourself to fill, and the woods behind it all with the babbling brook you loved to stick your feet in during the summer.

Even though you had lived here nearly your whole life it never ceased to fill you with wonder and amazement. The way the land changed for the season or the new things to discover hidden in the forest. You loved every moment of it.

As you reached the top of a hill quite a ways from the house you stopped to catch you breath kneeling down on the chilling ground. Frost still lingered on the blades of grass from the chill over night not quite melted by the warming sun. Laying back you admired the fluffy clouds.The sky was just so beautiful toda-

What _was_ that?

No really what was that?!

A bright flash of light straight up above you you squinted your eyes to try and see…. Damn your nearsightedness! Standing up and putting a hand over your brow and you still couldn’t tell what that was. Just these little dots. Then different colors in various blob shapes. Was something falling from the sky? Did a bird get shot? Who the hell was hunting on your land…. No you would have heard a gunshot.

Then you heard it.

The screams and yells from above you…. IT WAS PEOPLE?!?! Oh goodness! What to do, what to do, what to do? These poor people were going to plummet to their death! WHY WAS THERE EVEN PEOPLE FALLING FROM THE SKY ANYWAYS?! Time was running short and you had to figure out something fast…. Even if you called someone they wouldn’t make it in time…. And there was no way you could drag a mattress by yourself over here….

They are right there!!!

Is that…a skeleton? SEVERAL SKELETONS?!? No time for that they were going to die!!! So you did the only thing you could think of…

You opened your arms.

 

_CRASH!_

 

“ugh…. everyone okay?” Various sounds of groaning and assurances were spoken. One voice spoke clearly amongst the rest.

“uhh guys…. i think we killed them…” a few gasps followed the news.

“OH NO! BROTHER THIS CANNOT BE-”

“shut yer trap… she’s breathin.”

“MWEHEHEH THAT IS WONDERFUL NEWS!”

“she’s a pretty one isn’t she?”

“DAMN I WAS HOPING THAT THE IMPACT KILLED THIS DISGUSTING FLESH BAG.”

“i need a cigarette… this is too much”

“this is pretty wiggity wack broskies.”

“okay okay everyone calm down… i think i see a house over there maybe it's hers. lets get her in there and wait till she wakes up, bro you thi-”

“ALREADY ON IT BROTHER!”

 

Smoke filled the air “when do you think she’ll wake up?” another drag taken from a cigarette.

A bit of shuffling comes from the kitchen. “i dunno but she bettah hurry up broad doesn’t have any mustard.”

“WE ARE GUESTS IN HER HOME BE NICE!”

“i think the little brolina is waking up broskies”

“....uhhhh...ugh... “ you cracked your eyes open and those blobs were there staring down at you… such nice blobs.

WAIT THE BLOBS! You shot up and ended up colliding your forehead on something hard that yelped in pained surprise. Rubbing at the now sore spot you adjusted you blinked away the sleep from your vision…. AND NOPE NOPE NOPE!!! You stumbled back so fast you fell off the arm of the chair landing on your back.

“HUMAN ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” That voice was so loud! Your heart was racing now.

“bro try to talk a little quieter, she probably has a skull ache now” that voice was nice… and calming. Deep breaths…

“heh think the lil shit is scared?” UH DUH!

“AS SHE SHOULD BE!! NOW LET’S GET SOME INFORMATION OUT OF HER.” That voice was even worse than the first loud one!

“i’d rather just find out what’s under all those layers~” were you going to get raped?

“MWEH HEH HEH I AM SURE IF WE ASK NICELY SHE WILL TELL US...even if she did hit my head...” Okay as loud as that voice was it sounded adorable and now you know what or who rather you collided with.

You took a deep breath sitting up but hiding behind the arm of the chair you had oh so graciously tumbled from. You could do this…. Just a bunch of strange guys in your home…. Really strange guys…. You did a quick peek up and went right back down.

THEY WERE SKELETONS!!! WALKING, TALKING SKELETONS!!! IN YOUR HOUSE! Okay you had to think rationally about this… you must have hit your head somehow this morning and you’re just hallucinating. Yup that's it! Just your brain pulling a funny perhaps you should go to the hospital.

“you okay there lil brolina?” you nearly jumped out of your skin. Did the apparition have to be right next to you when they said something so suddenly?! You scooted back away from them towards the kitchen.

“I-i u-umm i’m fine totally fine! I’m just going to make a quick phone call…” your voice was cracking and you knew the smile you forced probably gave away your nervousness more than you wished it too but who cares they weren’t real just a figment of your imagination. You scrambled up off the floor to round the corner into the kitchen and to the phone but just as you hit the 9 a skeleton hand pulled it from your grasp and set it back on the receiver… hallucinations can’t do that… can they..?

“i wouldn’t do that if i were you.” it was that calming voice again… the deep baritone. You whipped around quickly and fell back against what you first thought was the counter. Feeling back… it was a ribcage.

“heh gettin a little touchy now aren’t we sweetie?~” thin skeletal arms wrapped around your waist. You tilted your head up looking up into heart shaped lights in a void of black. Oh no no no. Prying yourself free you fell forward into another set of ribs. This time the skeletal hands held your arms steady.

“woah there… calm down… we are not going to hurt you.” The deep voice spoke yet again you could feel a vibration coming from its chest under a blue hoodie. This was too much. Waaaay to much. At this rate though continuously freaking out was getting you nowhere. You were going to have to listen to what they had to say. You took a deep breath and picked yourself off of the apparition.

“Okay…” _deep breath_ “What on earth is going on?!” All of the skeletal figures had looked at each other and back at you before simultaneously shrugging.

“sorry kid we hardly understand what's going on either.” Blue hoodie seemed to be the main wrangler of your hallucinations.

You rubbed your temples maybe you should lay down…. Was it okay to lay down with a possible concussion? “Listen. You are all just a some weird manifestation from my mind...I must have fell out of bed again and hit my head. So if you would kindly let me call the hospital…” You tried to reach for the phone again just for Blue hoodie to block your path again. Sigh.

“I really don’t want to have a concussion. It's not good alright? and you hallucinations are not helping.” As if you had said the funniest thing in the world you heard cackling laughter behind you, whipping your head to the source was another of the shorter skeletons. This one adorning a black hoodie with off white fur lining the hood. His teeth were pointier and one of them was fully gold but other than that he looked the same as Blue hoodie.

“pfft hahahaha! that’s hilarious! she doesn’t think we’re real!” by this point the skeleton was holding onto the counter dying of laughter. You felt your cheeks warm up in embarrassment.

“oh sweetie i can assure you we are more than real~” ugh… Heart eyes…. This one looked like a very flamboyant Blue hoodie with a black crop top and purple vest and like Gold tooth had purple fur around the top. He rested a hand on one hip and leaned in a way that made your gay uncle look straight.

“i know this must be a huge shock to you… but we are real monsters,” _Monsters? Like the ones from the old fairy tales?_ “and we already checked you over you didn’t hit your head that hard…. so how about we all go sit down and try to figure out what happened and how we can fix this.” You couldn’t believe this…. You believed you fell out of bed...again… and this time really got yourself on the corner of that night stand, but they were not going to let you near the house phone…. And you never got around to getting that cell phone… you were going to have to escape.

“That sounds like a great idea! Uhh but I need some fresh air…. This is just sooo much to take in ya know?” you were a terrible liar… you could already feel the sweat accumulating.

“um.. okay... just don’t take to long.” He bought it! You bout near zoomed out the door when you swore you heard the one in the orange hoodie and shorts as you passed say: “you know she’s lying right?” then it all happened at once as soon as your feet hit the grass running behind you the door burst open and they were on your heels.

When you turned back to try to gain some distance you ran face first into Gold tooth. For skeletons they sure were solid!

“goin’ somewhere doll?” he smirked sending a chill down your spine, it took all of you too back away from him but it was too late… they had you completely surrounded. They all inched closer as you frantically tried to find escape like a frightened caged animal.

 

“EVERYONE STOP!!!”

Everyone’s head snapped to the sound of the new voice. _Oh great another skeleton…_ this one looked odd compared to the others. Well they were all odd but this one was sort of different, he looked like some sort of artist. He wore a sort of cargo shorts instead of the basket ball shorts the others wore but he had a hoodie tied around his waist instead of on him, and weird capsules on a belt across his chest…. And was that an ink stain on his cheek?

“You all should be ashamed, scaring the poor human like this, come here.” He gestured to you and the group of skeletons that had surrounded you reluctantly parted to let you pass. Well better to be near one skeleton than a dozen right?

As soon as you were in front of the new skeleton he was jumping excitedly around you looking at your jacket, lifting you hair, pushing your cheeks together, almost examining you. Just as you were about to step back from the over touchy skelly Blue hoodie piped in.

“ink what is going on?” the group all murmured their own questions as well. The so called “ink” stepped back and addressed the group looking extremely nervous.

“Well you see…. Ikindofmashedabunchofau’stogetherandnowyourstuckhereuntilicanfigureouthowtofixit.” wow… you didn’t think anyone could talk that fast if they tried.

“UM I’M SORRY INK BUT COULD YOU REPEAT THAT I COULDN’T UNDERSTAND.” The loud, yet almost adorable skeleton piped in wringing his gloved hands.

“Wha-a-at h-e is trying to s-s-say i-s-s he me-essed up.” What on earth was that!!! It sounds like scratched cd trying to play on a piece of sandpaper! You whipped around and there was yet another skeleton. This one even weirder than the last. He looked like a reverse of Blue hoodie with these odd error words appearing all over him.

“ERROR!!!” ink had no qualms with the newcomer as he had jumped onto him immediately. Who to your surprise didn’t throw him off but just kind of accepted the hug session from the over eager skeleton.

“AHEM! IF YOU TWO ARE DONE WE WOULD LIKE TO KNOW HOW TO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!” A taller skeleton who looked like he bought his clothes at hot topic interrupted the loving scene, caused Ink to jump off of Error, his face flushed in rainbows?

“O-oh yes well it seems that while I was tinkering with some of the different Au’s I might have mashed them together?” While you were trying to even understand a lick of any of this the group of home invaders all started to argue…. Loudly.

“Everyone settle down it's not that bad! I mean look at this place! You’re all on the surface and its so beautiful! This place really could inspire anyone! I mean just look at the trees! The sky! The BLEEEEH!” Did he just vomit?! The smell hit your nostrils as soon as you took a step back. DID HE JUST VOMIT INK?!?! Just as you were going to voice your concerns the one called Error turned his head to you.

“T-t-this is norm-mal.” HOW IS PUKING INK NORMAL?! HOW IS TALKING SKELETONS NORMAL?! NONE OF THIS IS NORMAL! Ink used his sleeve to wipe at his mouth of stray ink and smiled bright.

“Well for now I think we should all introduce ourselves! Hello human I’m ink and this is Error!” he announced gesturing accordingly.

“hey i’m sans, sans the skeleton.” Blue hoodie waved then placed his hands in his pockets.

“AND I AM HIS BROTHER PAPYRUS!” The loud skeleton with the grating voice and strange almost alien space outfit announced.

“eh just call me red.” shrugged gold tooth.

“I AM THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAP- ERR CALL ME EDGE, I AM THIS PATHETIC THINGS BROTHER.” Mr. hot topic grabbed red’s skull and pressed down on him pretty hard causing Red to wince from the pressure.

“you can call me orange or stretch i don’t really care.” Orange did make sense coming from the tall one with the orange hood.

“BROTHER YOU SHOULD CHOOSE A NAME MORE CAREFULLY! ARG… WELL ANYWAYS YOU CAN CALL ME BLUE!” So loud yet so adorable.

“This is wiggity whack but let's be friendoreinos, names fresh.” ummm what? Did someone unearth the 90’s?

“you can call me whatever you want sweetie, but most call me lust~” bleck… of course his name is lust….

They all looked at you expectantly and you sort of froze for a moment. You normally weren’t this shy but when you are face to face with a group of living skeletons anyone would probably freeze up.

Well here went nothing.

“Umm… I’m ____ _______, nice to meet you?”


End file.
